


Three Roommates Tales

by Nimuelux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And in order to improve my English, Multi, just for fun, this is not serious at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimuelux/pseuds/Nimuelux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of three girls in a big city... Let me think a little and I'll explain it better! I really would like to continue this... I have the ideas, but I don't know if I would be able to write them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Roommates Tales

The three roommates seemed to have only a few things in commom, at a first sight.

The daughter of the Stormlands's governor was a shy little woman. She had always tried to go unnoticed, but the scars she had on half of her face made that a very hard task. She didn't want nothing to do with her father's activities, so she'd moved out to Kingslanding. She applied to an Art School. Her secret dream was to become a painter someday.

The Frey girl seemed to be her opposite in almost everything. She usually was in a good mood for most of the day. She was expresive and liked to talk to anyone she met. Altough she'd had a sad childhood because of her relatives’s bullshit about her “big size”, she’d managed to grow up as an optimistic person. And the day she left The Twins to start a career as a fashion designer in Kingslanding… oh, it was the happiest day of her life.

The third girl seemed to have more in common with the first. Her father was one of Governor Baratheon’s men. But the daughter didn't have any interest to make a career in politics. A blondie with a lot of freckles and a honest but horse-shaped face, she wasn't a beauty. But she was tall, robust and athletic. She had proved herself an incredible sportwoman since her childhood. So when the national fencing team offered her a place she didn't hesitate and moved to Kingslanding to join it.

So Destiny -or a few mutual friends- had moved the pieces and finally the three girls founded themselves sharing an apartment at the big city. And then, their adventures started.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write something in English, so be patient, please!  
> I would like to thank to my dear friend VavaBeatle for her help. She's such an English teacher to me. I love you, Jai!!!!!!!! And I wanna thank Anny_Leaf and Damablanca too, because of their always loving and caring support.


End file.
